


四境当绝·第十七章·戏台

by GuChengjing



Category: sp - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuChengjing/pseuds/GuChengjing
Kudos: 5





	四境当绝·第十七章·戏台

季柯没心情在这时候腹诽孟延的腹黑，那种液体流动在私[x]密处的感受十分特别，小腹一阵颤栗，带着软趴趴的物件跟着抖抖，像是想要迎接什么一般微微抬了头。  
这种慌张的羞耻，让季柯无地自容。  
没有得到季柯的回应，孟延有些不满，果然没经过调[x]教的，就是不懂事。孟延收回手来往躺椅一靠，伸脚踹向季柯腿根，声音下沉，不怒自威。“说话。”  
季柯被踹了个踉跄，忙把姿势摆的更标准些。“属下……”  
他想说属下该死，冷不丁想起孟延那句听不出真假的警告，又硬生生憋了回去，自以为不动声色的夹紧双腿，企图遮一遮不安分的分[x]身。“属下扰了殿下兴致，求殿下责罚。”  
他的小动作，一五一十的展现在孟延眼中，孟延并不开口阻止，直等着人以为自己计谋得逞的时候，鞋底踩上季柯小腿。“让你动了吗。”  
冰冷的语气打在季柯耳后，抖着双腿重新分开，一张脸因血液下涌而涨的分外通红。  
“是该罚的，但怎么罚，本王让你自己选。”孟延回头扫了眼所剩无几的葡萄，声线上挑几分，慵懒里带着说不出的沉稳。“本王亲手喂你五颗葡萄，或者，让侍卫抽你底下这不老实的小嘴五下藤条。”  
一个是赏赐，一个是惩罚。  
显而易见的选项。  
孟延这边两只手指都衔起一颗葡萄了，季柯颤巍巍的开了口。“属下，选第二个。”  
葡萄在指尖噗的碎了，溅在孟延胸口的衣料上。啧，又浪费一颗。  
果真是令人意想不到的惊喜啊。  
孟延似乎没恼，在季柯恍若隔年的等待里，变的悠长。季柯不是不想选第一个，他在想，如果能被孟延亲手撑开那个地方，一定会是很美妙的体验。可是他不敢往前走一步，他怕自己这笨拙的身子，会让孟延丧失兴趣。  
后院数十人，于床事上比他会讨好孟延的，一定大有人在。  
季柯单纯的认为，如果孟延的喜好里，暴虐也是必不可少的一个，他宁可用他的身体，抗住孟延每一次的刑[x]罚。  
“选错了。”  
如同一盆冰水，直直自头顶灌下，季柯瞧不见孟延的表情，却能从他的声音里，听到不悦，是他带给孟延的不悦。  
季柯只觉得身后这人动了动，而后被人揽住腰身，向上一拉，季柯整个人被抱了起来，等再落到结实之处时，发现自己正横趴在孟延腿上。  
大脑一时混沌，他甚至来不及想孟延哪里来的这么大劲，就被一双温热手掌覆上臀[x]肉来带的颤抖惊到。  
孟延轻笑一声，曲起中指不轻不重的弹了下季柯两腿之间的东西。“它比你清醒啊。”  
那小东西似乎被弹的不舒服，还逆反的蹦了蹦。  
“殿下……”季柯羞的要死，可他不敢动，撑着胳膊在躺椅边立着，不敢把所有的重量压在孟延腿上。而他那不知羞的分[x]身，竟还在孟延的注视下，格外骄傲的挺了起来。  
他可能真想一头撞死了。  
一巴掌狠狠掼上左半边屁[x]股，季柯闭嘴不及，从嗓子里泄了声惊呼。  
“自己掰开，本王要喂你吃葡萄了。”又是三四下左右招呼，季柯从没想过一个看起来文弱无害的文人，打起人来能这么疼。  
两腿间鼓鼓囊囊的东西，像是被蛊惑一般，在孟延巴掌的照料下，越发的直了身。  
非但是那儿，季柯本人也听话的双手背着向后，盖上有些灼热的臀[x]肉，将两半屁[x]股向外掰开。季柯不敢想象自己的样子，那模样，要多下[x]贱有多下[x]贱。  
可下命令的是孟延，神圣到不可侵犯的孟延，他心里位比神仙的孟延。他没有办法去拒绝孟延的要求，就像一条狗，是不会反抗自己主人的。  
他的乖巧似乎是讨好了孟延，不再是方才的阴冷，孟延的声音只剩下平淡。“很乖。”  
季柯能感觉到孟延伸手向一侧拿了东西，而后又是那种圆滚滚的触感抵在被季柯自己撑平的穴[x]口，臀腿处被巴掌拍了下。“放松。”  
季柯在心里叫嚣着没法放松，放松不了，你放松一个给老子看看。可他的身体，却知趣的完成孟延的命令。  
葡萄很软，可未经人事的穴[x]口却紧实的很，饶是孟延再轻，那处也不肯配合，偏生死死咬着不肯放葡萄进来一点。  
孟延的耐性，在他准备第三次推入而又一次被拒绝时，彻底丧失。他突然有些恍惚，如果是季柯呢，如果是季柯这样赤[x]裸着下身趴在他的腿上呢，他会怎么样，他——  
孟延猝不及防的狠狠闭上眼睛，他忽然有些懊恼，他怎么可以将这人和季柯挂上钩，和季柯对孟延的情感不同，在孟延心里，季柯是他这么多年来遇到最真诚最单纯的人，那是他心里仅剩的一片清澈，他不允许旁人靠近，也不允许自己沾[x]染。  
季柯就这样突然被推到地上，胳膊肘嗑在地上，疼的倒吸一口冷气。下一瞬，季柯便被人掀翻在地，后背掼在地上，两条腿向上抬起大大分开，全然是给婴儿换尿介子的模样。季柯瞧清楚眼前模样，没由来的开始害怕。  
他还是得罪了孟延是吗。  
“喂。”  
另有两个侍卫过来，一人背朝着他岔开两腿坐在他的小腹上，季柯瞧不见接下来的举动，却能明显感觉到这人用力把他的臀[x]瓣分开，两根手指硬生生的插[x]进紧致穴[x]口，用力向外勾着。  
穴[x]口里肉被粗鲁的向两侧拉开，季柯绝对快要裂了。  
“殿下，殿下我错了，求您……”  
“闭嘴。”  
孟延很烦躁，不仅仅是这人刚才的不配合，更多的，是他觉得他对不起季柯，他竟然会在心里，起了不该有的涟漪。那个孩子的模样，在他的记忆里已经淡到想象不出长相，可他还是执拗的记着。记着季柯爽朗的笑声，记得季柯不甘的眼神，记得季柯软糯的哭声，记得季柯为他抵挡危险的决绝。  
葡萄一颗一颗的被塞进无法反抗之人的体内，异物不容分说的抵进，让季柯生出异常感受，分[x]身翘挺的弹起，粗[x]壮的彰显自己的存在。  
四颗葡萄喂完，控制季柯的四个侍卫也依次退到一旁，季柯迅速爬起跪好，被体内来回相撞的滚圆激起一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
“少了一颗，你得补偿，就十下吧。”孟延没等季柯摆好姿势，脚跟一对，蹭下一只鞋来踢给眼角红润的人。“自己打。”  
季柯双手捧着孟延的鞋，慢吞吞背过身去，右手握着鞋跟，发了狠的往自己身后抽。只一下，右半边便泛起粉来。  
孟延很满意，声音满意，力道满意，打过之后的屁[x]股[x]蛋，也挺满意。  
季柯就这么狠狠抽了自己十下，十下过后，浑身都是汗。季柯转过身来，双手捧着鞋子俯首跪倒，他不想让孟延看到他湿润的眼眶，可偏偏，孟延不遂他意。  
“给本王穿上。”  
季柯收了收气，爬到孟延脚边，刚要把鞋子套上去，下颚便被孟延的脚抬了起来。  
眼前一片雾气，但季柯还是在孟延的脸上，看到了一丝嘲笑。  
“别用这双眼睛哭。”  
因为这双眼睛，太像一个人了，像到孟延开始怀疑自己的记忆是否有偏差。他见不得季柯哭，以前只是嫌吵，直到现在，看到跪在他面前的陈兑，孟延这才想起那时的感觉。  
他不是见不得季柯哭，只是觉得，季柯只能为他哭，被他打哭，被他干哭，被他欺负哭。看吧。孟延在心里冷笑，他就是个不折不扣的变态，要亲手玷污最后的清澈。  
季柯被人送回了致居，孟延无心再听戏，挥退所有人，打了个响指召明野出现。明野单膝跪于躺椅一侧，无视掉地上湿哒哒的果肉。  
“你去禛昌一趟。”  
“呦，铁树开花了？”  
对上孟延彻骨目光，明野立刻低了头。  
“去调查一下季柯这些年过的好不好。”  
“好又如何，不好，又如何。”  
“若好，便把他带回来。”  
“若不好呢。”  
孟延没再开口，就在明野以为他不会再回应的时候，孟延的声音，带着一丝不易让人察觉的柔软，飘进明野的耳中。  
“也带回来，我来对他好。”  
明野很久没再听到孟延在他面前自称我，也许，只有在季柯那儿，孟延才会重新做个人。


End file.
